The present invention relates generally to a suspension bracket for facilitating the suspension of an article from a horizontal beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fireplace mantel suspension bracket from which an item such as a stocking may be suspended.
The Prior Art
It is a Christmas holiday tradition to suspend stockings from the mantel of a fireplace. Various methods and mechanisms for attaching a stocking to a horizontal mantel beam have been tried and found wanting for different reasons. One simple approach has been to drive a nail into the wooden mantel and suspend the stocking therefrom. However, for aesthetic and safety reasons, a protruding nail from the mantel of a fireplace constitutes a less than satisfactory means for suspending a stocking. A nail is not only aesthetically undesirable when protruding from a fireplace but, once removed, leaves the mantel with an unsightly perforation.
A second approach has been to wedge a peg or nail between the mantel and the brick or masonry fireplace construct therebelow. Such an approach, however, does not eliminate the safety concern resulting from a nail protruding from the fireplace or the aesthetic desire of the homeowner for an attractive hanging mechanism. Moreover, such an attachment is often insecure and can become disattached while supporting a heavily filled stocking.
In response to the limitations discussed above in suspending a stocking from a protruding nail or hook, clamping devices have been suggested for attachment to the mantel of a fireplace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,819, entitled xe2x80x9cChristmas Stocking Holderxe2x80x9d teaches one such clamping device. The clamping device comprises a C-shaped bracket having a top arm extendable over the top of a mantel and a bottom arm underlying a lower surface of the mantel. A tightening screw extends through the lower arm and presses against the underside of the mantel to secure the bracket to the mantel. A peg is provided extending forwardly from the bracket from which a stocking may be suspended.
While the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,819 represents an improvement over the simplistic use of a protruding nail, certain shortcomings in the device prevent it from representing an entirely satisfactory solution. First, the clamping screw contacts the underside of the mantel in a pointed fashion, which can cause an undesirable defacement visible upon its removal. Secondly, the clamping screw is clearly visible when in use, depending from the bottom arm of the bracket. As such, the clamping mechanism presents a utilitarian impression, which is aesthetically unattractive.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in existing mechanisms utilized in the suspension of articles from a fireplace mantel. The invention comprises an L-shaped bracket having a top horizontal arm member and a vertical arm member joined to a forward end of the top arm member at a right angle. The top arm member is positioned over the top surface of a fireplace mantel and the vertical arm member depends from the top arm member across the forward face of the mantel beam. A series of vertically spaced apart sockets are formed within an inward side of the vertical arm member from proximate a lower end of the arm member to a top end. A clamping device is provided comprising a cam clamp member affixed to a remote end of a pin member. The user selects a socket most proximate to an underside of the mantel beam and inserts the opposite end of the pin member therein such that the cam clamp member is positioned beneath the lower surface of the mantel beam. The pin is diametrically dimensioned for close receipt within an alternative one of the sockets and is free to rotate whereby causing the cam clamp member at its inward end to rotate into a clamping engagement with the underside of the mantel beam. The bracket is thereby affixed securely to the mantel beam and a stocking or other object may be suspended from a suspension peg extending forwardly from the vertical arm member.
The clamping device can be inserted into alternative sockets to adapt to fireplace mantel beams of varying thickness. Moreover, the cam clamp member and the pin member to which it attaches are hidden behind the vertical arm member when in use, providing the suspension bracket with an aesthetically pleasing appearance from the visible front perspective. In addition, the cam clamp member engages the lower surface of the mantel beam across a relatively broad surface area and, accordingly, does not leave an aesthetically unattractive mark on the beam when removed.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a slot is formed within the top surface of the horizontal arm member of the bracket and slideably receives an upstanding decorative accessory attachment therein. The accessory attachment can take the form of a decorative figure or scene or the form of a name placard by which the owner of the stocking can be identified.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide a fireplace mantel suspension bracket, which is adjustable to accommodate attachment to a mantel beam of varying thickness.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension bracket, which can be positively and reliably secured to a mantel beam.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a suspension bracket, which leaves no visible mark on the mantel beam once removed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a suspension bracket in which the clamping mechanism is not visible when in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension bracket to which a decorative attachment accessory may be readily attached.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suspension bracket for a fireplace mantel beam, which is economically and readily manufactured and convenient to assemble.
These and other objects, which will be apparent to those skilled in the art, are achieved by a preferred embodiment which is described in detail below and which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.